Dying Words
by contton-candy-willruletheworld
Summary: Murders are happening all over Japan. The hosts are adults now. But will they be able to survive the Horror? And who is the woman that saved Kyouya
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter one: Shooting Rain**

She ran, ran through the slippery, muddy streets, rain pouring down upon her.

They would not catch her now,

Never.

It would be the last time they did something to her.

Rain was her favorite season.

It made her feel clean.

He typed, typed at speeds that would amaze robots, with rain pounding the windows,

They wouldn't catch him now,

Never.

It would be the last time he would be afraid.

Rain was his favorite season.

It made him feel safe.

She saw the accident.

She saw the flames.

She saw the young man and driver climb from the car.

She saw the flash of metallic.

She felt the need to protect,

The need to save.

He felt the accident.

He felt the flames.

He saw the young woman standing in the rain.

He saw the metallic too late.

He felt the need to run.

She leapt.

She heard the shot.

She felt it pierce her skin.

She felt the blood running down.

She saw the face of an angel.

She fell.

He stood.

He heard the shot.

He didn't feel it pierce his skin.

He didn't feel the blood running down.

He saw the face of an angel.

He caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi Suou's eyes widened at the pictures of the murders she saw. She was working as the attorney for the mother of the little girl found dead in her room, hanging from a noose. In total, 336 people had been murdered, ranging from 2 years to 56 years, both male and female. People were evacuating the country. Her husband and father and law had recently started making plans if the situation got worse. When it came to protecting Haruhi, two lives were at stake. Haruhi placed a hand against her stomach when she reached a picture of the two year old little girl, stabbed repeatedly with a blunt knife. It was sickening, and her pregnant self almost puked. No person is ever ready for the sickening sight,

Her law practicing did not prepare her for a predicament like this.

Mitskuni sat staring at the news, clutching Usa-chan. He had grown about a foot since high school, grown up a lot, and had stopped carrying Usa-chan a long time ago. But he needed the comfort now. A friend from high school had just been found dead, their heart and lungs ripped out. They had been in class with him since elementary school. He sat, tears streaming from his eyes, he wanted the nightmare to end. Anyone could be next.

Tamaki stood pacing in his father's office; he was waiting desperately for his wife to call. Tonight, he wanted them to leave the country to go to a remote retreat in Switzerland, where the murderer couldn't harm them. Her safety came first. His father was ordering maids and servants about, packing things out and handing them enough money to take their families and get out of the country. But to Tamaki, nothing mattered more at that moment than getting his family to safety.

The twins stood side by side, dressed in black, in front of their grandmothers grave. She too had been murdered. Not a word was said as the rain fell down onto the streets and the recent grave yard. They represented the hundreds of families in mourning. Nothing would ever be the same.

Takashi ran; he ran towards the screaming. He knew that he should not have left them alone. Not his precious wife and daughter. The screaming stopped instantly. It was too late. He arrived to the sight of a blood covered dojo. He let out an animalistic roar as he saw his precious wife and child hacked to pieces, their blood covering the walls and floors. He fell to his knees and wept, cradling his 3 year-old daughters head in his arms. The murderer would not get away with this. They would pay for their murder.

Kyouya set in a remote hospital, staring at his savior. He had been desperately trying to escape the country when the accident had happened. He and his driver, who was going to leave the country to go to his wife and children already in England, we're running for their very lives. The woman lay on the dingy hospital bed, her breathing shallow. There was little that could be done. According to the doctor, who as soon as his small town was evacuated, he would be leaving, that the girl had suffered far worse than just the gunshot wound. Kyouya pulled out his laptop, to research, to discover who the murderer was, and to discover who the woman on the bed was.

She lay there, her eyes closed, listening to the clickety-clack of the keyboard. Images flashed through her brain. Her holocaust was over.

Little did she know the Holocaust that would surround her when she opened her eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

_Two women ran through the halls, their bloody white dress clinging to their dirty bodies, their bare feet make little sound on the cold, hard, tile floor. _

"I will find you, I swear it," A figure knelt upon a rooftop, dressed in cargo pants, combat boots, and a Rodney Atkins t-shirt. She clutched a kitchen knife, glancing at the people on the streets below, blood flowed like rivers. She leapt to the ground, landing in a Spiderman style. Her black hair cut to her shoulder, lay against her pale skin, the rain feel around her, reflecting the sorrow of the world. In the distance she saw a tall man, looking lost, and angry, and hurt, alone, and,

Just like her.

Alone in a world of danger and pain and sorrow,

Haruhi ran into her home, straight into the arms of her loving husband, tears streaming down her face.

"That little girl's mother, the woman who hired me, was found murdered in the same room her child was. Tamaki, I don't want to die." She sobbed, Tamaki held her tighter. Both of their fathers walked in at that moment.

"We're leaving as soon as possible." Tamaki stated; determination in his eyes.

Mitskuni stood, not being able to watch the news any more. He wanted so badly to contact his cousin in Japan, but, no matter how many times he called, Takashi wouldn't answer. That meant only two things.

Neither were good situations.

The phone rang, Mitskuni dashed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hani, it's me Tamaki, we're on the plane now, and can you have somebody pick us up at the airport?"

"Yeah, have you been able to get a hold of Takashi?" a pause was heard on Tamaki's end of the line,

"No, but, at work today, Haruhi did, see pictures of…his wife and daughter." Mitskuni almost dropped the phone. Mai Lyn had only been 3 years old. He couldn't imagine how Takashi was feeling now.

"How about the twins?" Mitskuni questioned, tears threatening to choke him, anger swelling through him at the murderer.

"The murderer got their grandmother."

"Kyouya?"

"Nobody has heard from him."

"Oh, I'll let you go now; I'm going to get your rooms ready."

"Thank you, Hani."

"It really is the end of everything as we know it."

The twins cried silent tears as they boarded their private jet. They were going to Hani's retreat in Switzerland.

How they wanted nothing better than to go back to their high school days.

Takashi wandered the streets feeling lost, angry, and alone. He couldn't believe all that had happened in the 8 years since high school; since those safe, crazy days, where none of them could have dreamed of the terror of today. In the distance, he saw a woman, looking as lost as he did. She held a kitchen knife. To protect herself, from the danger of life.

She walked towards him.

"Hello, I am trying to survive."

"I'm out for revenge."

"I'll stick with you,"

And so in three statements, the two began their journey to end the nightmare.

Alone was something that led to death, together, you could survive.

Kyouya looked desperately for a solution. The woman still would not wake, and the doctor wanted badly to go to his family.

"Just go. We will be fine." Kyouya finally spoke, looking at the stranger who had saved his life.

He watched as the doctor nodded, dropped his lab coat upon the ground, and ran, ran so he could escape.

Kyouya sat, sat so he could try to be the cool type again. The cool type who had all the answers to all the problems.

But he didn't, not this time.

And he was beginning to doubt he ever would.

She lay, wanting desperately to wake, but something kept her asleep. Inside she knew she held the answers her angel needed, wanted, and she was the only one who had them.

Somehow, someway, she would give him the name of the murderer.


	4. Chapter 4

Takashi sat on a tattered chair  
He sat, sat so he could listen to the womans story.  
"I was an orphan by the age of four, that was when I met them. The men in the lab coats, who preyed on innocent young children. The took me away from the orphanage to..."  
Takashi watched as she struggled to find her voice,  
"To a place I soon named Hell. There I met to other children like me. Project 237 and Project 334. Together, we indured pain only saw in horror movies, Projects 237, 334, and 589. Our own personal holocoust made us suffer mentally. I wasn't there as long as the others, so I suffered less, but 237, he went crazy. Insain crazy. 334, she became scared, so scared she barely moved, I was forever defiant, always fighting against them, and retaining my mind."  
Takashi watched as she took a shaky breath.  
"By the time we were 18, 237 was obssesed with 334. One morning, when 334 was taken from our cage for tests, he went crazy, and murdered the next person who opened the cage door, he ripped out the lab coat's eyes and shoved them down the victims thraot. We escaped a few weeks ago, and, we got seperated. I don't know where they are, but I know that I need to find 334 before 237 finds another victim in his search for 334."  
Takashi showed surprise at the woman who knew the murderer.

Haruhi and Tamaki stepped off the plane in Switzerland, desperatly trying to forget those they left behind.  
Their fathers stepped off of the plane behind them.  
Through the crowd many people with signs written in Japanese.  
"Tama-chan, Haruhi-chan!" a voice called to them from the crowd,  
They looked, looked and saw Mitskuni, who had grow over time.  
Haruhi broke down into tears.  
"Let's go."

The twins sat on the plane,  
tears, tears of sorrow falling down their faces,  
Their world had shattered.  
Everybodies world had shattered.

Kyouya's laptop let a soft glow fill the room.  
He couldn't find anything.  
Anything at all that could save them.  
For the first time in his entire life,  
Kyouya didn't have a plan.

The woman still lay.  
Her world, slowlly becoming real,  
She was fighting,  
Fighting to tell her memories


End file.
